Shadow Dance
by Liquid Ice
Summary: When Sephiroth is added to Cloud's list of problems, enter Usagi Tsukino-bodyguard of Rufus with abilities beyond imagination. Cloud intrigue, welcomes her to the team. But she carries a secret that will lead into the beginning of the end... Chpt. 4
1. Chapter One

**Shadow Dance**  
_By: Liquid Ice_

Author's Notes: Please be adviced that this is continuously revised and edited and constantly adding or changing scenarios to better entertain readers.

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Final Fantasy Seven

Chapter One

"We have the damage estimates for Sector 7. Considering those factories we already set up and all the investments, those damages are estimated of approximately 10 billion gill…" Reeve announced, pausing for a moment, looking at the committee, to engage in the importance of what he was about to say. "All in all, the estimated cost to rebuild Sector 7 is…"

"We're not rebuilding." The President suddenly interrupted. Reeve stiffened, forgetting the speech he implemented so well in his mind and stared at the president in astonishment.

"What!"

"We're leaving Sector 7 as it is…and restarting the Neo-Midgar plan," The President continued.

"…then the Ancients?" Reeve asked curiously. An odd feeling rose within Reeve as a calculating smile appeared on the President's face.

"The promise land will soon be ours," he said, "I want you to raise the Mako rates 15 in every area."

"Rate hike! Rate hike! Ha ha ha! And please include our Space Program in the budge!" Palmer squealed happily, clapping his hands in an irritating manner. Everyone turned around and glared at Palmer who fidgeted excitedly in his seat.

"Reeve and Scarlet will divide the extra income from the rate increase," The President remarked coolly. Palmer's smile disappeared and groaned.

"Sir. If you raise the rates, the people will lose confidence…" Reeve trailed off, confused and disturbed by this sudden announcement. That feeling again - uncomfortable and unfathomably pressured with worry at the state of Midgar's future.But the President, having a slight glimmer in his eyes, Reeve noticed, had an answer.

"It'll be all right. The ignorant citizens won't lose confidence; they'll trust Shinra, Inc. even more."

Reeve frowned. It was then that Heidegger started laughing, catching the scenario of the situation.

"Ha ha ha ha! It's true!" He laughed in an almost maniacal way, "After all, we're the one who saved Sector 7 from AVALANCHE!" He roared.

Above the meeting, in a duct, Barret clenched his fists tightly.

"That dirty &$#!" He whispered vehemently.

"Barret shut up! They might hear you!" Tifa mouthed. She lightly wacked the bulky man to gain his attention."Barre -"

Tifa's intentions to silence Barret disappeared when she was distracted by the appearance of astrange man that entered the room, wearing a white lab coat and glasses. Cloud furrowed his brows, feeling a sense of familiarity for the stranger.

"Hojo how's the girl?" The President questioned, not bothering to acknowledge the man's sudden appearance to the meeting. Hojo cocked his head to the President.

"As a specimen, she is inferior to her mother. I'm still in the process of comparing her to her mother, Ifalna, but for now the difference is 18 percent," Hojo informed him.

"How long will this research take?" Hojo looked up in thought, directly above the open duct Cloud, Tifa and Barret were viewing from. In panic, the three scrambled to hide from the man's view, in the case of the possibility that the man could see them.

"Probably 120 years." He answered curtly,"It's probably impossible to finish in our lifetime…or in the lifetime of the specimen too, for that matter…" His eyes held a guardeddemeanor,"That's why we're thinking of breeding her. Then we could create one that could withstand our research for a long time."

"What about the Promised Land? Won't it hinder our plans?"

Hojo place his hand under his chin in deep thought, "That's what I need to plan. The mother is strong…and yet has her weakness…" He began giggling, the mere thought of the possibilities and opportunities that the girl held in her blood made him ecstatic. No other opportunity could be granted to him as much as this and as a scientist, he fully intends to make the best of it.

Reeve shooked his head in dismay wandering how the meeting had taken a turn he did not want to indulge in.

Hojo, inclined a nod towards his benefactor and began to walk away.

"Wait Hojo, what about the Tsukino situation? Is that taken care of?" The President enquired.

Hojo stopped midway, silence filled the room, "Ahh…yes…Tsukino is sleeping right now. And she's been taken care of…"

He left the room.

"That concludes our meeting." The President stated.

Slowly, everyone began to leave. Scarlet halfway from exiting, paused above the duct that Cloud, Barret and Tifa were watching from.

"Something stinks horribly here," Her nose scrunched in a distasteful manner as she left the room.

Cloud glanced at Tifa and Barret, "They were talking about Aeris…right?"

Barret shrugged, "I dunno."

"Probably…but who is Tsukino?" Tifa wondered. Cloud offerred a shrug as well but there was a feeling he quite couldn't grab a hold on. The familiarity that spark when the man, Hojo, had said Tsukino's name. He just couldn't quite place it.

"Let's follow 'em." They quietly left the duct and went back to the room they entered: the washroom.

Avoiding any confrontation with the employees; Cloud, Tifa and Barret followed the scientist with much discretion. The closer the proximity to Hojo, the more alert they became.

"Hojo huh?" Cloud whispered to himself. Sizing up the scientist that knew where Aeris was located.They followed Hojo up to the next floor.

"I remember him," Barret suddenly stated, "that Hojo guy, he's in charge of the Shinra's Science Department." He turned to Cloud curiously, "Cloudshouldn't you know him?"

Cloud shook his head, "This is the first time I've actually ever seen him. So that's what he looks like."

They resumed to following the scientist to the next floorthat landed them toa lab room. Hojo stopped in front of a glass caged containing a creature that looked like a cross of a tiger and dog.

A young girl with short blue hair suddenly appeared at the other side of the lab. She too was wearing a white lab coat and wore a light blue-shaded glasses.

"Professor Hojo?" The girl called. Hojo turned his head to her direction.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Aer… I mean the Ancient is ready for experimentation," she informed him.

"Good. Send this specimen to level two. We don't want this two rare specimen to die out now hmm?" Hojo said, a sadistic smile forming on his face.

The girl's attitude suddenly changed, her eyes flashed dangerously.

"What about Usagi, Hojo," she said in a low voice, "We had a bargain that you will let her go for the data I extract of the Ancient."

Hojo suddenly laughed, "What bargain?"

Ina matter ofmoments, with speed that cause Cloud to widened his eyes at such a sight, Hojo was pushed up against the wall. The animal in the glass cage watched the strange scene with interest.

Cloud at the girl in surprise. She was different…something told him she had quite a story to tell.

"Hojo I warned you, Usagi is not something to be made fun of, we had a bargain and a bargain you will keep," she hissed. The sadistic smile was still on Hojo's face.

"Ahh…but Ms. Mizuno. I can't let you do that now can I? That specimen is far too important to let go…and beside _you_ work for me, you know I can't release you without my consent. So don't even try…" As if to make his point, his hand played with the choker around her neck.

"Damn you, Hojo!" the girl spat on his face causing Hojo to smile mockingly, "You'll regret ever saying that, you really have no idea who you're dealing with."

She left angrily, stomping towards the elevator.

Hojo smiled.

"Oh don't worry Ms. Mizuno, I know exactly what am I dealing with. After all a myth is just a myth…"

* * *

So…What do you think? Be nice and **Review** please… 


	2. Chapter Two

Shadow Dance

By: Liquid Ice

Author's Notes: *wryly* I'm not sure why but I'm actually updating this fic. I suppose that's what I get for the nice reviews people gives. Hope you guys give it a try, I don't know where this is going but I'll sleep on it and eventually it'll give me something.

Disclaimer: *nods* Yes I own Final Fantasy 7 and Sailor Moon. Then I'll get sued and all my money for my university will disappear. But why am I here writing this brilliantly (err…right…) wonderful fic? I mean *snorts* If I DID own Final Fantasy 7 and Sailor Moon, I'll be filthy rich, lounging in a palace with high tech gears and drawing sketches for the next sequel of Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon – The Beginning of Chaos. *grins* 

Chapter Two

Barret sputtered, "You can talk?"

The strange animal musingly stared at Barret and nodded, "Yes, apparently I can talk," he drawled. Cloud stared at the animal in amazement.

"What are you?"

The animal pondered, "Depends on what you perceived… I am what you see."

Barret scratched his head, "A tiger that can talk?"

The animal shook his head, "Never mind," he mumbled, "I am nameless…but you can call me RedXIII."

Cloud was about to open his mouth when Aerith suddenly bumped into him. Both of them fell and Cloud looked up in surprise, "Aerith what the…?"

"Cloud…" Aerith whispered, "The elevator is moving…"

"What?!"

RedXIII suddenly growled and cocked his head towards the Avalanche group, "its strong…Make sure you guys have high levels of fire materias with you. Its weakness is fire."

Barret's eyes widened, "Uh oh..." 

Cloud stood up helping Aerith, "We need to split up – Tifa go with Aerith and take her down to the main floor, we'll meet you guys there after we're done with this."

"But…" Tifa began.

"Tifa don't argue with me, we can't have all of us dying!" He hissed.

RedXIII curiously looked up at Cloud, "dying?"

Tifa took a step back, hurt by Cloud's harsh words. Tears began to form in her eyes while nodding. She took Aerith's hand and quickly ran off the scene.

Barret frowned, "Wasn't that a little too harsh?" Cloud and RedXIII positioned themselves into their fighting stance.

"We can't take risk Barret; we always have to watch our step. Having them here creates more danger in both parts," Cloud coldly replied, "Barret get ready."

Barret nodded reluctantly, nonetheless positioned himself to a fighting stance.

The monster was huge. Its wobbling head hit the ceiling every time it moved leaving mucus like glob dripping down. But the monster didn't notice its head being scraped off, its skin peeling, green mucus-like blood slowly dripping down his forehead.

"Everyone fire now!" RedXIII commanded.

Cloud gathered all his energy and concentrated, closing his eyes; he found the fire within himself. He snapped open his eyes towards the motioning monster.

"Fire," he whispered.

Flames appeared from his hands and slithered towards the poison monster. It spiralled its way towards the top of the monster leaving trails of flames burning it. Two other sets of flames danced its way towards the monster making it shrieked in pain.

Their concentration was distracted with three mini-monsters appeared hitting them full force. Cloud landed hard on the ground, a small cut appeared on his cheek drawing blood. Lifting a finger towards the wound, he winced slightly at the pain it caused. He was poisoned.

"Cloud watch out!" Barret yelled. The three mini-monsters jumped on him.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

A flurry of cold water sprinkled on Cloud's face, making him feel more energetic and more alive. The mini-monsters on the other hand lay dead, nothing more than frozen waste. Barret, Cloud and RedXIII blinked at the dead monsters.

"Specimen H0512-OPT A, Specimen H0512-OPT B and Specimen H0512-OPT C; Weakness; Ice – I made sure of that yesterday," A young woman stepped in besides the fallen Cloud, who looked up dazedly. She thoughtfully turned her head towards the green monster, her eyes glittering dangerously, "On the other hand…Specimen H0512 is another story…weakness is fire, strength is poison. The three _Opts are linked with H0512 so it can use reanimagic to revive them back. Avoid the _Opts_ as much as possible and focus your attacks on the big guy."_

She unbuttoned her lab coat revealing a long-sleeved black midriff, a blue choker and a dark blue mini skirt. A small belt hung from her waist that carried a sword with a golden handle. She removed her glasses and smirked. H0512 curiously looked at its newest victim, sensing a familiarity.

"I think you guys might want to save your energy with later on," She said.

Cloud's eyes widened, for a moment he sworn the blue haired young woman was…. _glowing_

She placed her hands together as if praying, her index fingers pointed upwards. She started to whisper an incantation.

"Within me I summon, the granted powers given. Goddess of Mars I beckon thee, help me banish this evil from innocents way," her hands extended outwards, tendrils of smoke appearing out of thin air, " Mars Fire Celestial Surround!"

Bright red rings suddenly shot out to the monster. It quickly became engulfed in flames, its scream dying within the flames.

It soon turned into nothing but rotten corpse. Barret wrinkled its nose in disgust. RedXIII on the other hand showed no disgust and turned its attention to the newcomer, curious. Cloud gaped at her as well.

A gentle smile replaced the smirk, she wiped the sweat off her forehead, "Well, easier than I thought! You guys should get going. I'll be calling the guards very soon. You need to reach the bottom of the floor in less than a minute. This building is crawling with guards and they can get here in no time!"

"Why…how…who…" Barret stuttered.

"Silly me, forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Ami Mizuno, I am Hojo's right hand assistant," Ami said, bowing formally, "And I know all your names so don't bother with the introductions. As for why I'm helping you, it's for Aerith sake. She doesn't deserve to be treated as a specimen. Nonetheless I work here."

Cloud nodded understandingly, accepting her reasons, "Thank you for your help, we are in your debt."

"It's okay," she replied, "But you guys better go. I'll be arrested if they found out I let you go."

They nodded. Barret and RedXIII ran ahead. Cloud hesitatingly looked at her.

"Here," she tossed him a small vial, "For your cut, it'll heal in due time."

"Thanks."

"No problem…is there anything else you want to know?"

Cloud opened his mouth and closed again, shaking his head he said, "I saw you arguing with Hojo a few hours ago… it sounds like you're here by force. Do you want to come with us?"

Ami's eyes widened, "freedom…"

"I…I can't…unless you let Usagi come with you guys. I'm not going to leave her here where it's dangerous for her."

"Usagi?"

"My friend, she's an experiment for Hojo here. But only Hojo is allowed entrance to where she's located and he's the only one who studies her. Everyone else is off limits or we get killed."

"Where is she?" Cloud asked.

"Top floor, farthest top corner room. Password is moon," She bit, "But…don't worry I'll manage to get her out…"

Cloud shook his head, "Get out of here and I promise I'll get Usagi out of here."

"I…" She trailed.

"Just do it Ami, for gratitude, and to pay off our debt. I'll protect her," Cloud stated quickly.

Ami nodded and ran off. But then halted, she turned to him; "You've got to promise me that you'll protect her with all your life. She's the most important person in my life."

Cloud nodded, "I promise I will protect her with my life."

Tears began to cloud Ami's vision, "thank you," she whispered. She leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

Ami slipped a small crystal in Cloud's pocket. Unnoticed by him, he blushed instead.

Ami ran off as well, leaving Cloud to himself.

Shaking himself out of his dreamy state, he quickly took off towards the top floor.

*****

Okay, so I planned it to be longer and with more action ---but I do have homework sooo…I'll try to update quickly. As for that kiss – IT DOES NOT MEAN ANYTHING! It's a thank you kiss okay. This is strictly purely Cloud/Usagi fic…maybe with a little obstacle along the way. 

Got questions? Ask in your review. Got problems, say it in your reviews. Hopefully I'll be able to solve it. Want to see something you've never seen in a FF7/SM fic? Say it in your review and I'll if it's a brilliant idea include it.


	3. Chapter Three

Shadow Dance By: Liquid Ice 

Disclaimer applies to every chapter

Author's Notes: You can kill me! Really you can! I'm such a terrible author not updating like…forever! I'm sorry! So many things have been happening to me it's overwhelming me and I just didn't have the energy or time to write. Especially this one. This one totally hit me. I'm kinda stuck. Lol, I thought I had a plot going but when I think about it the logic in the plot I was working on was not working. So I had to think about this with new ideas but with the same element I seem to be forging from the first two chapters. Plus the fact that when I reread the first two chapters, it totally sucked! I tried changing it but I honestly can't but starting from this chapter I'm writing it with description and details. 

Chapter Three

            There were three words that could totally summarize their current situation that they were in: they were trapped.

            They went down the elevator to escape without alarming the whole Shinra building. Wrong move. They were expecting them. Immediately, they were sent to meet the President and thrown to cells in groups of two. He was in the cell with Tifa. 

            Trapped as in captured, defeated and no way out of this situation. Unless by some miracle, the programmed locks of their cells automatically opened.

            Cloud snorted silently. _Right…it'll automatically open. And pigs fly._

Tifa lay on the bed provided; wistfully looking up at the intensely bright ceiling, which Cloud thought was annoying and was giving him a headache.

            He was on the cold floor with his back to the wall, his shoulders slumped, a weary look on his features. He was tired. He wanted to crawl to a soft bed and sleep…forever. His life was always on adrenaline. First Class Soldier, now an ex-Soldier, on a mission but was just recently captured. Why didn't he take his mother's advice and settled down with a girl?

            He shook his head thoughtfully, _No; I believe…I believe this was meant to be. My choices are what formed my destiny. If my destiny is to be an outcast forever, let it be. If we were meant to be captured, we are captured. _

Cloud slowly closed his eyes, he tried to stay awake but for some reason, he was having a hard time not to. Usually, he could stay awake as long as he could withstand but now… He doesn't know. His ears were buzzing; his vision can't seem to focus properly. He was hallucinating, he knew. His vision was sliced into two – on one side, he could clearly see Tifa lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. On the other side, he didn't know how to describe it… the picture was blurry, but he knew it was a room. It was dark and very blurry… He could see slight colours of green and yellow… neon green to be exact and the colour of yellow. The vision moves down and he could see a pair of delicate hands…. He realized then – he was floating…in water…that was why he couldn't see the room properly… he was submerged in water, floating in water. He didn't know why…

            Cloud shook his head his vision working properly once again. He suddenly felt compelled to look up. Tifa was looking at him curiously and with concerned. Cloud opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and closed it.

            "Cloud… are you okay?" Tifa whispered. Cloud nodded automatically. His vision bobbed up and down along with his head increasing his headache to the limit. Tifa swing her feet off the bed and approach Cloud cautiously. She hesitantly touched his arm.

            "Cloud, you don't look fine. Are you sure you're okay?" She paused as if remembering something, "Wait, you were poisoned by that monster, Barret told me. Did you take that potion that girl gave you?"

            Massaging his temples, he searched for the vial in his pocket with one hand. He frowned. Something else was there. He felt the vial but something hard and smooth was also in his pocket. Both, he suddenly realized were overlooked by the soldiers that searched their clothes to take anything that could help them escape. Cloud withdrew both of them from his pocket and brought it before Tifa who also frowned.

            "What is that Cloud?" She asked. Cloud curiously looked at the crystal, it was glittering and casting rainbows of colours in every direction the light hits it.

            "I dunno know," Cloud softly said, feeling suddenly calm and relaxed. It was beautiful. Whatever it is. It was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He thought that materia's were usually lovely and beautiful but compared to this crystal; materias were nothing more than colourful shiny stones or rocks.

            "It's beautiful," Tifa said, awed. Cloud nodded in agreement. 

            "Yeah, it is, but how did I get it?" Cloud wondered, "And how come those soldiers didn't take it along with the vial?"

            He lifted the other vial into the light. Empty but still with drops of the liquid he drank earlier; much like the crystal, the vial glittered and casted rainbows of light. There was a sign or symbol on the lid of the vial. It was glowing slightly, the colour of blue; ice blue to be more specific. He thought that it was beautiful as well. An image of a girl with short blue hair flashed in his mind.

            His mind cliqued. A sudden realization dawned upon him. It was her! What was her name? Anders? Andersen? Dorsen?

            _Ami…_A voice whispered in his mind.

            "Ami," He said. Tifa looked at him.

            "Ami?" she asked. Cloud nodded.

            "Yeah that's her name… I remember… that's what she told me… us…but I don't remember her telling me her name but then again I remember her introducing herself to us…" Cloud massaged his forehead once again; "this is confusing, now I'm having amnesia. I can't remember my past and now I can't even remember what happened to me a few hours ago…"

            Tifa worried, frowned slightly, "Maybe its sleep. Lord knows we all need sleep, go to sleep Cloud maybe it'll come back to you. I honestly don't know what happened to you guys when you fought that monster. Let's hope nothing chaotic aftermaths will happen because of that. Go to sleep Cloud, "she sternly added.

            "Yeah… maybe its sleep I need," he sighed, scratching his head irritatingly. 

He can't sleep! Not especially in the situation they're in! He shook his head.

            "No… I can't afford to sleep especially since we're captured. We need to be aware of any escaped we can make – I"

            Tifa interrupted, "Cloud, don't argue with me. For once in your life don't argue with me! Go to sleep! How can we escape when you're dead tired to your feet! How can you fight those soldiers if you can't even see properly?!"

            Cloud felt himself shrink. He knew that he should never make any girl angry. Especially if that certain girl could fight really well.

            "Okay, geez, I'll go to sleep," he grumbled, settling himself on the ground comfortably. Tifa smiled, satisfied with his decision.

            "Good, since you're so worried. I won't go to sleep and watch," she stated. She jumped to her feet and sat on the bed. Looking at him, her eyes narrowed.

            "Sleep!"

            Cloud grinned, "Yes ma'am!"

            Amazingly enough, darkness swallowed him.

*~*~*~*~

The marching band loudly played their song. Those patriotic songs that she had always hated. She marched along with the other soldiers, their guns moving automatically with pride and dignity. Those soldiers believed they have the capabilities of becoming a First-Class Soldier. She snorted. They don't have the skills to make it much less even survived the very first day of training…

_…Mama! Papa! Shingo! No! Don't go! Don't leave me! …_

_"Sailor Moon behind you!" a girl in orange fuku yelled. Her eyes widened as the attack hit her friend full forced. Something within her boiled alive. Something foreign and yet something she was forced to accustom to…_

_"Cloud," She gasped, breathing harshly, blood seeping through her clothes. Cloud frowned at her state, his eyes trailing down to her dirty uniform, his eyes widening at the red stained on the left side of her stomach, "Don't forget me…" she fell…_

_She screamed, an earth shattering screamed that almost made the scientist deaf. It hurts. Oh it hurts! She wanted it to stop! She wanted it to stop! She wanted them to stop experimenting on her! Why? What's wrong with her? Why her? She didn't deserve this! …_

_She pushed herself to a corner. Her golden hairs loosed its shine now limp and pale. Her skin was clammy and wet. Her blue eyes were wide and dilated. Fear apparent and something else. Her arms hugged her knees. Her creamed colour clothing cling to her but she didn't care…_

_She felt her heart broke, wisps of blue hair falling in front of her face. A single tear fell from her cheek. This was not supposed to be. This has what become of her princess and it was not right. It's not right. Her princess did not deserve this kind of punishment no matter her decisions of her past lives…_

_Everyone around her fell, one by one, protecting her, saving her from death. Death that she so rightly deserved. Death that loved her so much everyday she looked forward to death…_

_Cloud nudged Usagi beside her who snickered slightly and made faces at the general. They were at a lecture. Lecturing them about their inability of not doing their exercises right. Well, most of them. Usagi and Cloud weren't really part of the lecture. They were exceptionally good in their exercises. Perfection fitted them both…_

_She hid from view, biting her lip from anger. They weren't going to make him passed, he won't become a Soldier, they were going to plan his death making everyone think he's dead and they were going to experiment on him. She silently sheath her blade, her crystal blade that found her one day when they were on their first mission that would be the test of their capabilities of becoming a First-Class Soldier…_

_Watching her from afar, Cloud thought she was the most beautiful girl – no woman - in the world…_

*~*~*~*~

He suddenly snapped awake, his trained eyes observing the scene in front of him. Tifa lay there on the bed, sleeping deeply. The door was opened, his eyes trailed back to Tifa. But his eyes darted back to the door.

            Wait a minute?! Open?

            "What in the world…" he muttered. He jumped up, brushing his pants slightly and investigated the door of the cell.

            "How is it open?" he wondered, his eyes narrowing. He stepped out and saw their weapons on a table, glowing slightly. Cautiously he took all his necessities and weapons, quickly putting back to their proper places – he placed them. His buster sword on one hand he noticed a soldier on the end of the hall. Dead.

            He examined the dead body and noticed how the body was sliced to death. Something about how he was sliced was familiar. A pool of blood surrounded the body and he also noticed how the blood left a trail of path towards the exit of the hall. Blood covering every aspect of the hall

            His other senses told him that danger was very near. It was very quiet. Too quiet for his liking. Like everything died all of a sudden. Or everyone ran away from something. His nose wrinkled in disgust when he smelled a lot of foul aroma. His ears ringed, as if waiting for something to pop out of nowhere and kill him instantly.

            Standing up and ran towards his cell and woke Tifa up.

            "Tifa get up," He hissed, Tifa instantly woke up, her eyes snapping at Cloud's form.

            "What? What's wrong?" Tifa asked. Cloud gestured to the open door and amusingly watched Tifa's reaction. Eyes widening, her mouth forming an o-shaped.

            "Yeah, I noticed," Cloud wryly remarked, "The door is open and a dead guy is lying outside the end of the hall."

            Tifa glared at him and hit his shoulder lightly; she stomped off and went to examine the dead body as well. Cloud followed her. Tifa was kneeling by the body.

            "Well?" Cloud asked, "What do you make of it?"

             "I really don't know," Tifa replied, "I don't know what to make of it. I'm not sure if this is a good thing or this is a bad thing."

            "I know," Cloud agreed, "One thing for sure, at least this is our miraculous escaped from this building, but I'm not sure with all these blood and silence that it's actually a good thing."

            Tifa nodded in reply, they both stared at each other pondering on the situation they were in. Standing up, she looked at him solemnly and nodded in the silent agreement they seemed to communicate without voicing their thoughts.

            "Lets go free the others, wake Aerith up and I'll go wake up Barret and RedXIII," Cloud said. He ran off towards the cell on the farthest right and opened it with the keys that he and Tifa took from the body. He stepped inside and almost laughed at the picture they pair made.

            Curled up in his arms, RedXIII was cuddled beside Barret who was snoring slightly. A smile was on his lips. RedXIII was murmuring in his sleep. Cloud felt his lips threatening to smile.

"Ahem," Cloud drawled, RedXIII and Barret quickly jumped from their positions and looked around startled. They noticed Cloud standing there in front of the cell door.

"Cloud!" Barret exclaimed, "How the fucking hell did you get in here? What's going on?"

Cloud shrugged, clueless as Barret was, "Check it out for your self," He pointed outside towards the dead body and the walls that were smeared with blood.

RedXIII's golden eyes narrowed, he sniffed slightly and his tail suddenly rose, alarmed and alert, "I can smell someone, something, I just can't locate it because it is all over the place." He also examined the body curiously; his head darted towards the trail of blood.

Aerith appeared in view from her cell and gasped at the sight before her.

"What's going on? Why is the soldier dead?" Aerith questioned. Cloud slipped his hands over her shoulders and gave her a semi-hug.

"I don't really know," Cloud replied, he looked at her, "Are you okay?"

Aerith nodded, worry apparent in her eyes as she looked at him frowning.

"I don't like the looks of this," she said. Barret scoffed.

"Understatement of the year," he remarked. Aerith pretended not to hear anything. RedXIII suddenly approached them with haste.

"I will go ahead and further investigate," RedXIII stated. Cloud nodded in agreement and turned towards the rest of them.

"We need to split up in groups, groups of two is the obvious numbers. Aerith you go with me. Tifa and Barret go together. Let's get to the Presidents room and we'll see from there. Something is definitely up and lets hope its nothing chaotic."

The all nodded. Cloud nodded to Barret and mouthed at him, "Protect her." Barret nodded in reply and motioned Tifa to him. Tifa uncertainly looked from Cloud to Barret but followed Barret anyways.

"Ready Aeris?" Cloud asked. Aerith nodded, he smiled confidently at her and reached for her hand, "Let's go!"

They quickly ran towards the stairs.

If they had stayed any longer, they would've seen a spirit – ghost – apparition walking from the end of the hall. Looking for something. She was in a green fuku, but strangely stained with blood and dirt. Her features were distorted: eyes were gleaming and narrowed her lips in a tight line; her jaw was clenched tightly as if trying to fight something within her but failing hopelessly. Her fists were crackling with energy - electricity, her movements were slow and yet she glided with grace. It was okay, she had plenty of time. Plenty of time to kill. As she was ordered to. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

AIIIEEEE!! Chapter three so up! Thank god I finished this, took me quite awhile. SilverRay, thanks for giving me that advice. It was quite horrible when I read it. Is this good? Hope you're reading this and tell me what you think of it. Hehehe, I know you guys you know who that spirit is. I've given an incredibly huge clue that totally told who that spirit is.

REVIEW PLEASE! Give me some time to figure things out to though. I do like this story. It's just I'm having a hard time writing it. This is quite a challenge now that I think about it.


	4. Chapter Four

**Shadow Dance**

_By: Liquid Ice_

_Author's Notes: Okay, I updated, big yahoo. -_- You guys who liked this story could all thank Gackt Camui. Lol, because I love this writer's stories so much, I had to give something in return. That and I was flattered that someone liked my story, despite the fact that it incredibly suck. Well, all my fics suck come to think of it. Man, I've truly degrading myself into nothingness. Bugger._

_Presenting Chapter Four…_

_Oh yeah, warning, quite a lot of swearing._

**_Chapter Four_**

****

_There was the sustenance of reality that made everything incredibly exhilarating._

_In the heat of battle, blood flows more quickly through your heart._

_The heart pumps erratically._

_The nervous system assessed the skills and natural instincts stored in the brain and applied it to the very tips of your fingers, every inch of the muscles, enhance the propriety of your senses to the limit it knows of._

_In the heat of the battle, a second of a lifetime can mean the end;_

_Because there is no room for mistakes._

_For mistakes, was what caused her to be what she is now._

_For an entity that holds no control over her mortality, she lost control of her will._

_Immortality lost her freedom._

_She is not Kino Makoto anymore._

_No more._

_Just Jupiter…_

_Only Jupiter._

_*~*~*~*~*~_

"Fire!" He croaked as he dodged another wave of silver lightning. Droplets of crimson streamed down his cheek when the lightning managed to scratch a fairly lengthy wound. But it was nothing, a cut was a cut and at this point, the irrelevance was of the norm. In a battle, everything was irrelevant. Only yourself and your opponent matters.

Cloud frowned slightly when he observed his attack absorbed into mere nothingness.

As he promised, he would rescue the mysterious friend of Ami, Usagi Tsukino, but his promised was delayed by the introduction of this enemy whose clothing was a familiarity but he can't seemed to put a place on it.

_____

_The hallways never seemed to end, one after the other was an endless seam of corridors and doors and Cloud was beginning to think that he was never going to rescue her. Ahead of him was Aeris, who lead the unusual group- flower girl, an ex-Soldier, Avalanche leader, avalanche member and a strange species who preferred to be called RedXIII._

_Suddenly a strange sensation rushed over him and he suddenly froze in his steps._

_Barret stopped midway as he noticed the ex-soldier frowning precariously and not moving an inch._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" He barked. Tifa looked at Cloud with concern._

_"What's wrong Cloud?" she asked, a foreboding feeling creeping up her senses._

_The group watched Cloud as he looked around, half annoyed half apprehensive with the supposed leader's actions._

_"Something is…" _

_Suddenly he looked up and met curious Aeris's emerald eyes._

_An extremely bright light blinded his eyes…_

_In the midst of the white light, a green figure approached._

_A beautiful smiling girl, with rose earrings and brown hair tied into a ponytail, wisps of hair framing her face._

_Cloud frowned._

_The girl was walking slowly as if chains were dragging her down…_

_He blinked, and was face to face with a grotesque figure. Her face scarred disproportionately. Her left ear was ripped barely hanging; her right ear wore a bloodied rose earring…_

______

"Jupiter Thunder Clap!"

He dodged the attack, gasping heavily as he prepared to summon his limit. For a fraction of a second, the enemy frowned in irritation before replacing it again with that bland look. It lifted its right hand again, electricity crackling in delight as it cloaked around the figure, pulsating in expansion and reverberating a sort of energy wave.

Cloud could feel the enormous mount of energy as his golden hair flapped around him.

_It_ smirked.

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"

The lightning dragon roared with dispassion as it soared straight at him. He weakly stood up and braced for the impact. The screams of his group dying within the screams of the dragon.

He wondered idly if there was even a chance he could survive, much less get burnt to crisp.

"SHIELD!"

That was the last thing he heard before darkness blinded him.

0-0-0-0-0—

_She blushed gracefully and he managed to blink. The spectators snickered in delight as they watched the unusual drama unfold before their very eyes._

_"Ummm…hi?" she said._

_Have we met?_

0-0-0-0-0—

It suddenly felt very cold and he realized before he could open his eyes that he was drenched with unbearably cold water.

"Wake up you bloody bastard!" A voice barked.

"Barret what do you think you're doing? Let him rest!" Another voice said.

A sweet voice, it was familiar to him…

"He's been out of it for three freakin' damn days! There is no way in hell he's gonna get another beauty sleep! He's here to work and work he'll do!"

He frowned in annoyance, Barret right?

"That fu*@#%$ bastard, lucky ass, wake up you piece of shit!"

Cloud groggily opened his eyes, his vision, at first blurry and clouded, a shape forming within his perception.

"Oh my gosh, Cloud!" In a distant somewhere, a muffled sound, a slapping sound, an enraged noise.

"Cloud, Cloud are you okay?"

It was Aeris.

"Aeris? W-what happen? Where am I?" He groaned his back stiff with pain and his muscles aching.

"We're at _Kalm town in an Inn, currently regrouping so to speak, we've been waiting for you to wake up. Barret splashed you with cold water," she giggled slightly and glanced a furtive look at Barret who glared at her in turn._

He tried to sit up only to feel a spark of pain stream down his back.

"Urgh, my back still hurts." 

Aeris nodded, "you took quite a hit from Jupiter's dragon attack, even though Usagi's shield prevented you from burning into crisp, it seeped through and attacked your spinal cord."

It took a while to register what Aeris had said before he was forced to voice out his thoughts.

"Jupiter? Usa-gi?" He asked confusion etched on his features.

Aeris grinned enthusiastically, "Yes, I've been waiting for you to get up. I wanted to introduced you to the person who saved you – well, actually, us. Saved us. Usagi."

It was then that he finally laid his eyes on a shadowed figure submerged by the bright rays of light shining through the window. She sat there by the window, one leg perched on the window seat, the other dangling, her hands playing with a small dagger staring outside, ignoring everyone in the room. Cloud grunted, not feeling obliged to stand up and approached the mystery girl. Yet…he can't seem to get his eyes off her. 

Blond hair, almost like sunflower petals but lined with golden streaks; he knew that much but whatever else her features show, he couldn't tell because of the blinding light.

"Your welcome."

Cloud started at the voice, crystal clear, he knew it came from the Usagi.

The golden-haired girl twisted her head and found himself overwhelmed with her blue eyes. 

_I know you…_

*~*~*~*~*~

I'm done! Yes! *dances* I know its short but I've accomplished what I wanted to do in this chapter so I'm happy. I also know the scenes are short but there's a purpose as to why I've done it. I also know that I really haven't done much in answering questions. Lol, the only thing I managed to do is create further conflict and suspense.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry but this is how the story is supposed to go. Puzzles are placed in every chapter and in the end it will all fit together.

Reviews are very much appreciated. Really really appreciated. Tell me something I could improve upon, anything, I promise I'll work on it. 

****


End file.
